2016-2017/Sam Houston State game
}|date=11/14/16|opponent=Sam Houston State|result=W|score=96-75|record= }| }|-}}|conference= }| }|-}}|arena=Convocation Center|city=Athens, OH|attendance=6,669}} Box Score Sam Houston State vs Ohio 11/14/16 7 p.m. ET at Athens, Ohio (Convocation Center) Sam Houston State 75 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 13 Majauskas, Aurimas f 4-10 0-0 2-2 0-0 0 5 10 1 0 0 0 18 23 Galbreath Jr., Chris f 2-5 1-1 4-4 2-2 4 3 9 0 2 1 3 19 03 Henderson, Dakarai g 7-13 3-7 1-1 1-4 5 1 18 0 3 0 1 31 20 Williams, Jamal g 1-7 0-2 0-0 1-3 4 3 2 3 2 0 1 19 21 Baxter, Paul g 2-3 1-1 0-0 0-1 1 4 5 1 0 2 0 18 00 Almanza, Albert - 1-4 1-3 0-0 1-1 2 0 3 0 0 0 0 18 02 Delaney, Cameron - 1-3 1-2 0-0 0-0 0 1 3 0 0 0 0 9 04 Spivey, Jovante' - 0-3 0-1 0-0 0-0 0 2 0 0 1 0 0 9 10 Jones Jr., Phillip - 1-3 0-1 0-0 0-0 0 5 2 0 0 0 0 5 11 Dewey III, John - 3-7 1-4 1-2 3-1 4 1 8 2 2 0 0 28 15 Delaney, Josh - 1-2 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 2 0 0 0 0 5 24 Butler, Torry - 3-7 1-2 6-8 2-10 12 1 13 1 3 0 1 21 TM TEAM - - - - 2-2 4 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 26-67 9-24 14-17 12-24 36 26 75 8 13 3 6 200 38.8% 37.5% 82.4% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 10-26 4-9 6-6 38.5% 44.4% 100 % 2nd Half: 16-41 5-15 8-11 39.0% 33.3% 72.7% Ohio 96 Total 3-point Rebounds ## Player p fgm-fga fgm-fga ftm-fta off-def tot pf tp a to blk stl min 13 KAMINSKI, Kenny f 6-8 5-5 0-0 0-2 2 2 17 1 1 0 1 27 33 CAMPBELL, Antonio f 7-14 3-7 3-4 0-9 9 2 20 1 1 2 0 24 02 SIMMONS, Jaaron g 3-8 0-2 0-0 0-0 0 4 6 9 4 0 0 24 22 BLOCK, Gavin g 3-6 3-4 2-4 3-4 7 3 11 2 0 0 2 24 35 DARTIS, Jordan g 5-12 4-9 3-3 0-2 2 0 17 3 1 0 2 30 01 CARTER, Jason - 2-4 0-0 2-4 0-7 7 1 6 0 0 0 0 17 10 BISUTTI, Antonio - 1-1 0-0 0-0 0-1 1 0 2 0 0 0 0 1 11 HARLEY, Khari - 1-1 0-0 3-4 0-0 0 4 5 0 2 0 0 10 12 CRABTREE, Drew - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 2 15 MCDONALD, Jaylin - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 21 FRAYER, Sam - 0-0 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 1 23 CULVER, Rodney - 0-0 0-0 0-1 0-0 0 4 0 1 4 0 0 13 24 LASTER, Mike - 1-1 0-0 0-0 1-1 2 1 2 0 1 0 0 8 25 DOZIER, Ellis - 1-1 0-0 0-0 0-0 0 0 2 0 0 0 0 5 45 TAYLOR, Doug - 1-3 0-0 6-8 2-3 5 2 8 0 0 2 0 13 TM TEAM - - - - 3-1 4 - - - - - - - Totals.............. - 31-59 15-27 19-28 9-30 39 23 96 17 14 4 5 200 52.5% 55.6% 67.9% Team summary: FG 3FG FT 1st Half: 16-31 10-17 3-5 51.6% 58.8% 60.0% 2nd Half: 15-28 5-10 16-23 53.6% 50.0% 69.6% Score by Periods 1st 2nd Total Sam Houston State 30 45 75 Record: (1-1) Ohio 45 51 96 Record: (2-0) Points in the paint-SHSU 22,OHIO 28. Points off turnovers-SHSU 16,OHIO 13. 2nd chance points-SHSU 13,OHIO 11. Fast break points-SHSU 4,OHIO 0. Bench points-SHSU 31,OHIO 25. Score tied-0 times. Lead changed-0 times. Last FG-SHSU 2nd-00:35, OHIO 2nd-00:23. Largest lead-SHSU None, OHIO by 28 2nd-12:36. SHSU led for 00:00. OHIO led for 39:42. Game was tied for 00:18. Officials: Glenn "Buddy" Mayborg, Bill Ek, Matt Morales Technical fouls: Sam Houston State-Jones Jr., Phillip. Ohio-None. Attendance: 6669 Sources * OhioBobcats.com Category:Games